


1st Commandment: Thou shalt not lie with thy kin.

by Lumeriel



Series: The Code of Manwë [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel
Summary: Valar has given some laws to the Eldar in Valinor





	1st Commandment: Thou shalt not lie with thy kin.

\- Thou shalt not wed thy sister.  
\- ¿Truly? I shall not wed my sister but thou canst fuck thy brother.   
Manwë looks at me with sharp eyes. Hypocrite! I hate his double face: do what I say, but not what I do. Great.  
\- Watch thy words, Souls Keeper. I am thy king.   
\- ¿King? Is not that word from the Firstborns? Are we using it now? Thou art my equal, Manwë. I choose who is in my bed. Or my floor. Or against my wall. Or above myself.   
I could continue all fucking day, picturing in my mind so many places and ways of fucking Nienna. And Eonwë, by the way. Manwë never must know about that. He’ll go mad. Not funny.  
I stop talking when he grimaces, clouds of anger in his blue eyes. Is he trying to scaring me? Really? I’m the damn Souls Keeper. I’m Death’s God. I’m DEATH, for Eru’s balls! What the hell is he thinking?   
I only lift one brow and straighten my back. Now, we know who’s the tallest between both of us. Probably, that was a bad move: Manwë hates when somebody shadows him… something that I do… frequently.   
He goes back to his throne; but he doesn’t sit in it: that never works with me. I don’t give a toss the stupid chair.   
\- We gave laws to the Firstborns. – he says, slowly -. We said them is “sin” to wed close kin.   
\- Yes -, I agree. – Genetic things, I think. Endogamy and business like that. What with that?  
\- We must follow the same laws if we wait respect from them.   
O-k. I’m a little lost here. Follow the same laws? Why? Exactly.  
\- We… don’t have children -, I point out. – We won’t have genetic problems.   
\- We are their rulers. We must be an example for them.   
\- Well, I’ll be an example of cohabitation.  
\- What?!   
Oh, Manwë knows how to scream. Actually, he screams like one of his eagles. Weaker, I must say.   
\- I can’t wed Nienna, so I’ll live with her without… a sacred ceremony.   
\- That cannot be.   
\- Why? We banned the cohabitation too?   
Probably, I should have paid more attention when we did those fucking laws for the elves.   
\- Marriage is a sacred thing, hallowed by Eru’s approval. Thou wilt take wife in His name… or thou wilt remain single forever.   
\- ¿Can I take husband instead? – I try.   
\- Love between people of same gender is a sin! – He shouts, angry as I have never seen him. – Male and female: that is the right way of things under my reign. I would not tolerate another way.  
\- That’s unfair. Some people just… like their same sex.   
\- Sex between same gender’s being does not produce descendants.   
\- But it produces pleasure, Manwë! Hast thou forgotten already?   
\- Yes!  
Oh my… His eyes are just ice. Pure and horrifying ice. Like Helcaraxë. Like those mountains in the Dark Lands. Oh, Melkorë, what hast thou done? To him… to us.  
\- It’s… forbidden -, he continues saying, coldly. – Sex is only a way of preserving life, species, and family. The Firstborns are almost immortal, so… many children are useless. We must prevent the… overpopulation. Sex must not be practiced for pleasure.   
\- Woh- woh, Manwë, this is going too far. We cannot control elves’ nature.   
\- We must. For their own sake. We will establish that after some years sexual desires will fade and there will not be many children around. Population control, you see?  
\- And… what does Erinti think about that?   
\- Nothing -, he replays, hard. – She is no longer between us.   
\- How?  
\- Erinti has been banished from Aman. She was in disagreement with to do what must be done for our world’s sake. She will stay in the Dark Lands until she correct her mistakes.   
\- So, her power is unbound in the Dark Lands, isn’t?  
\- She has no power.   
\- I don’t actually understand thee.   
\- I took her power from her.   
Really? I must say… he doesn’t look more beautiful than yesterday. So, where does Manwë put the powers of the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Music?   
\- Those powers are safe now. I can control them and I will do. Now, we must behave as the rulers the elves need. Our conduct will lead them to eternal bliss.  
\- And boredom. They will fade without their truly being. We cannot… thou canst not erase their natural leanings.   
\- I have to. Thou dost know what passion can do. Thou didst see it, Námo! I will not allow Arda be destroyed because someone could not control his… feelings. We have to banish the darkness from elves’ heart. We have to prevent sin.   
\- Thou art using so many bad words, Manwë. Darkness, sin, banish, forbidden… It’s thou who talks evil. This is not our role here. It’s not for this that Father let us come!   
\- We have to preserve His opus! By any way. Passion, sex, love… those are the entry gates for evil. Enough, Námo! – He stops me when I open my mouth for arguing -. Thou wilt help me in this. Thou art the most fearsome god between all of us. Thou art the Judge, their souls’ judge. Thou wilt do this… or thy beloved sister would follow Erinti’s fate. I have said. So, choose now what will be.  
I… Nienna. I think of her. Nienna. We came together to this cursed world. We came hand in hand; our bodies fit each other. I have had other lovers – from both sex – but Nienna is my perfect match. She has always been so. We… I can’t breathe without her. I can’t walk, or fight, or think! I can’t think in being without her! Without touching her, without filling her body with mine, without taking her hard and fierce, without kissing her full mouth, biting her soft lips, hearing her beautiful cries when she comes, moaning my name… But, worst, I can’t imagine world without seeing her again.   
\- I… I’ll do. I-I’ll t-take wife. – I’m stuttering -. I just don’t know… I have to look for somebody…  
\- Take Vairë.   
\- Who?   
\- Vairë. The Weaver.   
I try to remember her. I think I have an idea. She is that girl with silver hair and big hazel eyes. Pretty, like a swallow. I remember something else.  
\- Nessa’s friend? – I hesitate how to call their relationship.  
\- Vairë is a nice female. She will not give thee any problems. Thou wilt provide her the right guide.   
\- Indeed. – I bow, defeated. – I must tell Nienna.  
\- I will do. Thou hast a wedding to prepare, friend of mine.   
\- Yes… Thy Majesty.   
I leave the hall. In the corridor, I glimpse the familiar silhouette. With those white veils, my little sister seems to be dressed in spring’s clouds. Her dark hair float behind her like a silk cloak made of night. I love when her hair wraps me while she kisses my… Wrapped me. Kissed. Past. All those memories are just that: memories from the past.   
She has perceived me and is waiting. I bow toward her and disappear myself, not without seeing the painful expression in her beautiful features… so alike mines.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Well, in earliest versions, Námo and Nienna were husband and wife, the death's gods. Erinti just dissapear in The Silmarillion' s published version.   
> 2- I'm just having fun with Valar. Námo is always so - so! - boring. I think he needs more joy in his endless life.


End file.
